


You make me a better person

by wannabe_someone



Series: A Hockey Robot and A Baker: A Love Story [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jack & Bitty & all of the smh and providence teams, M/M, Weddings, they're my sweet husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: This is chronologically after my only other work in this fandom, Love and Pie, but basically a one shotJack and Bitty were getting married, so of course Bitty was trying to micromanage everything.Bitty was pacing around the room that he was staying in after telling Jack earlier that “It’s bad luck if you see your groom before the wedding! I can’t curse this, honey!”Jack had responded by saying “Bits, this is perfect. You could never mess anything up with us,” with a sappy smile on his face.Everyone knew they were perfect for each other, but even so, Bitty was insanely nervous. So he micromanaged the wedding to cope.





	You make me a better person

**Author's Note:**

> I did this, finally. I've been wanting to do this since I finished my only other check please fic, so yay I finally did this fluff piece
> 
> It's only rated T for language

Jack and Bitty were getting married, so of course Bitty was trying to micromanage everything.

Bitty was pacing around the room that he was staying in after telling Jack earlier that “It’s bad luck if you see your groom before the wedding! I can’t curse this, honey!”

Jack had responded by saying “Bits, this is perfect. You could never mess anything up with us,” with a sappy smile on his face.

Everyone knew they were perfect for each other, but even so, Bitty was insanely nervous. So he micromanaged the wedding to cope.

“Lardooooo! Did the cake get here yet? If not, this wedding is ruined!” Bitty wailed dramatically.

Lardo rolled her eyes. Ever since Bitty had gotten there, he’d been worrying non stop. And even if he wouldn’t admit it, everyone who’d seen him knew it was because some part of him had always thought that Jack was too good for him. Lardo opened the door and walked into the room.

“Look, Bitty, as your grooms-person, I’m obligated to tell you to chill. Dude, we all know that this is about you being scared of still not being good enough for Jack, and that’s bullshit. You’ve helped Jack out a ton. I mean, he’s not a hockey robot anymore, and he’s disgustingly sweet around you.”

Lardo took a deep breath, aware that this was something that she would probably never share again.

“Right after the thing with Coach, he called me so many freaking times. Literally called me.”

Bitty sniffed. “That man is literally a dinosaur.” He smiled at the memory.

“He was worried that he would mess up when he was trying to help you. And when he started to plan how he would propose? Same thing. He never wants to lose you, Bitty.”

Bitty was tearing up. He rushed towards her, starting the waterworks. Once they both stopped crying, he lifted his head from Lardo’s shoulder.

“Thanks Lards.”

“No problem, dude. You ready?”

Bitty stood up, facing the door right as the music started.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They gave each other a fistbump, then walked out the door, Lardo first, then Bitty.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ 

“I can’t do this.”

Ransom, Holster, and Shitty all stared at Jack in disbelief. In the end, Shitty was the first one to respond.

“What the fuck! Bro, being with Bitty is one of the best things to happen to you. We all knew that right after you leaf piled me like the mother fucking beast you are.”

“Also,” said Ransom, “We have an awesome party planned, and as your groomsman, I can’t let our party planning expertise go to waste.”

The room went quiet for a minute. It was across the hallway from the one Bitty was in, and furnished the exact same way; a full length mirror, a few chairs, and some old wallpaper, but nothing else. Jack sat in one of the chairs and thought about everything they’d been through. Even with his anxiety bringing up every bad thing that had ever happened to them as a couple, Jack realized that they’d dealt with it all. Coming out publicly, Bitty’s mom refusing to believe that they were together and not coming to the wedding, the whole thing with Coach last year. Even through all of that, they were still a couple. Marriage was nothing compared to all of that.

Jack opened his eyes, seeing three faces looming over him.

He took a deep breath, then said “I’m doing this.”

“Brahs, group hug?”

All four of them piled in together. Ford, who’d stormed into the Haus the minute after they’d gotten engaged and told them that she would help plan their wedding, knocked on the door.

“It’s time.”

Jack smoothed down his tie before walking down the aisle.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/

Bitty was insanely nervous from the minute he walked down the aisle. He was going to get married after all! This was one of the most important days of his life! Anybody would be panicking. In the few seconds after he’d seen his soon-to-be husband though, Jack started to say his vows, pulling a worn index card from his pocket, the edges looking like they’d been played with and torn while stressing over the wedding. When Jack looked at him though? His eyes were full of love.

“Bitty. There are so many things I could say about you. You’re strong, beautiful, courageous, and a great baker. And that’s only the beginning of the list. But more than that, you… you complete me in a way that nobody else has ever done. Yes, we’re different. We’ve always been different,” Jack laughs. “I mean, we’re a hockey robot and a baker. We still make it work, because we make each other better people. And that’s why I want you to be my husband.”

“Sweetheart.” Bitty whispered. He’d never felt more in love with this man in his life. Then he started to say his vows.

“I love you, Jack Laurent Zimmermann. I’ve been falling in love with you since I met you. You’re an amazing man, and even sweeter than my Moo-Maw’s iced tea. And I’m from the south, y’all!” Bitty smiled up at his fiance. “It would be a privilege to be your husband.”

One of Thirdy’s kids walked down the aisle, as they were the ring bearer. Both men grabbed the rings and put them on each other right as the sun streamed down through the massive windows in Faber.

The officiant started speaking. “Do you, Jack Laurent Zimmermann, take this man to be your husband?”

Smiling, Jack replied, “I do.”

Now they looked at Bitty. “Do you, Eric Richard Bittle, take this man to be your husband?”

Bitty started to tear up as he replied, softly, “I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Everyone saw the newlyweds kissing, even Coach, at the very back of the rink.

The rest of the night was filled with gifts, and congratulations from everyone. The reception was outside, decorated by small lights that Jack and Bitty both knew would not be a classy golden white by the end of the night, since Ransom and Holster had planned the party. Both of them could already see the stacks of red solo cups for beer pong and the light up necklaces and shutter shades.

Both the blond and the brunet had just finished the beautifully decorated cake Bitty had made, along with the maple sugar crusted apple pie that Bitty knew was Jack’s favorite. Everyone had heard the speeches, including the one made by Shitty, that, thank goodness, only took 20 minutes, and only had one call to fuck the patriarchy.

They both knew that there was only one thing left to do, and right as they had that thought, Halo came on.

“So our first dance is to your favorite song?”

“Oh, shut up Mr. Zimmermann, I made you that apple pie.” Bitty smiled up at Jack, and right as the song ended, they shared their first kiss as husbands.


End file.
